1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to power supplies and, more specifically, the present invention relates to a switching regulator.
2. Background Information
Electronic devices use power to operate. Switched mode power supplies are commonly used due to their high efficiency and good output regulation to power many of today's electronic devices. In a known switched mode power supply, a low frequency (e.g. 50 or 60 Hz mains frequency), high voltage alternating current (AC) is converted to high frequency (e.g. 30 to 300 kHz) AC, using a switched mode power supply control circuit. This high frequency, high voltage AC is applied to a transformer to transform the voltage, usually to a lower voltage, and to provide safety isolation. The output of the transformer is rectified to provide a regulated DC output, which may be used to power an electronic device. The switched mode power supply control circuit usually provides output regulation by sensing the output and controlling it in a closed loop.
A switched mode power supply may include an integrated circuit switching regulator, which may include a power switch or transistor coupled in series with a primary winding of the transformer. Energy is transferred to a secondary winding of the transformer by turning on and off of the power transistor in a manner controlled by the switching regulator to provide a clean and steady source of power at the DC output. In a known switching regulator, a feedback current is sampled from the output of the DC output of the power supply. When the feedback current is below a regulation threshold, the power switch is switched at a constant frequency. However, when the feedback current is above a regulation threshold, the switching regulator is disabled, resulting in a skipped cycle of the power switch.
When cycles are skipped by a switching regulator as described above, the resulting frequency of operation of the switching regulator is reduced. Thus, the frequency of operation of the switching regulator is varied as cycles are skipped to regulate the DC output of the power supply, with the frequency decreasing as the load coupled to the DC output decreases. Generally, when the frequency of operation of known power supplies of this type drop to frequencies within the audio frequency range, such as within 20 Hz to 20 kHz, undesirable audio noise is generated by the transformers of the power supplies.